Basic clinical data are lacking regarding the process of daily diabetic self-management by individuals with IDDM. This is especially true for adolescents. The current study proposes to assess and describe the eating and diabetes self-management behaviors used by adolescents and young adults with IDDM. Forty subjects, aged 15-22, with a diagnosis of IDDM for at least one year's duration will be recruited from the pediatric and adolescent diabetes clinics at Riley Hospital. Subjects will complete a brief background questionnaire and participate in a 45- 60 minute training session on how to accurately complete a daily monitoring form for food intake and self-management behaviors. Following the training, subjects will be shown a set of 10 life-like food models and asked to identify the appropriate portion size. Subjects will be given up to three opportunities to meet a 90% criterion. Subjects who pass the criterion will be asked to complete self-monitoring forms for a 10-day period. Subjects also will be asked to have two mls of blood drawn by venipuncture at the GCRC before and after the monitoring period to determine fructosamine levels. Although the study is primarily descriptive, it is hypothesized that (1) there will be no significant difference between the pre and post fructosamine levels, and (2) there will be a significant negative correlation between glycemic control and the use of appropriate compensatory behaviors. Information gained from this study will be used to assist in the development of a skill-based intervention program designed to teach compensatory behaviors to this population.